


pageantry

by definitelynotmaria



Series: Beyond Over [3]
Category: AUSTEN Jane - Works, Pride and Prejudice & Related Fandoms, Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Basically, Darcy owns a dining establishment, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Lydia is 17, Model Jane Bennet, Mrs. Bennet as Kris Jenner, Screenwriter Darcy, The whole family is in this, You do the math, but with a few blurred lines ;), the Bennets are the Kardashians of this universe, there are a lot of pianos in this series wow, wickham is a PhD student
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24166123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/definitelynotmaria/pseuds/definitelynotmaria
Summary: Darcy never really understood the whole music thing, until he saw Liss Armer play the piano.Or, Carsen Bingley wasn't looking for anything, anything at all.
Relationships: Elizabeth Bennet/Fitzwilliam Darcy, Jane Bennet/Charles Bingley
Series: Beyond Over [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765597





	pageantry

_**~the songs~** _

_liability by lorde_

_nina cried power by hozier and mavis staples_

_woman by harry styles_

_taxi by exes_

_like real people do by hozier_

_fine line by harry styles_

_wish you well by exes_

_glory and gore by lorde_

_twentythousand by exes_

_my love by sia_

**_~the poems~_ **

_the impossible replication of desire by lee herrick_

_song vii by rabindranath tagore_

_mask of a maiden by chase twichell_

_a violence by nicole sealey_

_text to complete a text by bhanu kapil_

**_~the pictures~_ **

_hibakusha #0436 by michael koerner_

_explorer by cara barer_

_seen and not seen #99C-3 by ken rosenthal_


End file.
